


Proving A Negative

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Mermaids, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Mermaids are nothing more than a stupid fantasy and Hermione is going to prove it.





	Proving A Negative

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt 'Ocean' by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

Mermaids are absolute nonsense. They don’t exist, nothing more than the fantasy of horny sailors, romanticised and idealised in their modern world. There are few little girls who never dreamed of being a mermaid, little boys quite possibly dreaming of something similar before society taught them that it’s wrong. Hermione would have been fine with that, they are _children_ after all, eager for adventure and prone to ignore reality in favour of something more exciting. But _grown women_, paying immense sums for artificial tails and taking ridiculous pictures, pretending in all seriousness to be a mermaid? 

Hermione is only human, and she has her limits. One of them is this wilful ignorance, the blatant disregard of what is _real_ and what is nothing more than wishful thinking. And because there is just no arguing with some people -not that Hermione hadn’t tried- she needs something even more inviolable than their ignorance: cold, hard facts. 

People laughed at her when she told them of her holiday plans, teasing and accusing her of being _nothing more than an obsessed fan who never quite outgrew her fascination _and is now setting out to find the mermaids instead of proving them a myth. But Hermione ignored them, contenting herself with imagining her faces when she returns victorious. It won’t be as easy as it sounds of course. Proving a negative is practically impossible, concerning this as much as Father Christmas, God and Magic. That doesn’t mean it isn’t worth trying, worth _investigating_, though. 

So now here she stands, sand in her shoes, wind in her hair, the equipment more numerable than necessary and heavier than expected, weighting her down. 

The ocean is stormier than Hermione anticipated, waves towering and crashing against the shore. It’s far from ideal conditions for her tests, but ultimately nothing more than a minor inconvenience. Hermione would be damned if she lets herself be stopped by something as trifling and inconsequential as this. After dragging everything here, she _will_ get her results, gathering as much data as possible. 

Determined, Hermione wanders along the shore, searching for a shielded place to set up. Maybe she should have chosen a different location, some wide and picturesque sandy beach with nothing but sunshine all day; it would certainly be more pleasant than _this_. But _here_ is where most myths are rooted; a gathering spot for mermaids, if legend is to be believed. It’s the most logical starting point. 

Lost in contemplation, Hermione almost misses the cave. It’s set low enough for the ocean to stream in but high enough to be not completely drowned by it, watching out over the water and providing shelter from the increasingly violent wind. With an enthusiastic little noise, Hermione marches over, climbing in through the narrow path. It’s more difficult than expected, water sloshing around her feet and nearly ruining her instruments, walls slick and giving her hardly anything to hold onto. But Hermione came too far to be stopped now, so she clenches her jaw and soldiers on. 

She comes to a complete halt when she reaches the end of the path, widening into a spacious room and overwhelming her with the sheer amount of impressions to be photographed, analysed and noted. The walls are oddly polished, the room giving of an atmosphere of being lived in, vibrant pearls and delicate sea shells lining the walls, presented like exhibitions in a museum. It’s unexpected, distracting Hermione from what she came to do and instead pulling her forwards. Fascinated, Hermione steps closer, disregarding everything else and reaching out a hand - only to be brutally slapped away. 

Hermione gasps in shock, pulling her hand close to her chest and swirling around to face the new threat. 

There are many wonders to be discovered in the cave, but not one of them is as beautiful as the woman sitting before her. She has long blond hair, fine features set in a scowl that make her no less lovely, pale skin flowing into bright blue scales. She is a mermaid; there is absolutely no doubt about that in Hermione’s mind, still stunned by the sight. The marvellous, magnificent, breath-taking sight. The woman is beautiful without the extra attraction of being a mermaid, possessing a timeless elegance and a silent strength that commands awe. Hermione could stare at her forever, cataloguing every detail: the way her hair shines and falls, how her tail curls in - suddenly it shoots forward, lightning fast, slapping Hermione yet again. 

“Staring is very rude, didn’t your family teach you? I am Fleur Delacour, respected warrior and sister and you will show me the respect I deserve.” Hermione bristles at her words, rising to her full height and prepared to give her a piece of her mind -mermaid or not, she will _not_ be spoken to like this- when the words die in her throat, the situation fully hitting her. 

In her attempt to prove mermaids a myth, Hermione _found_ one, a creature she never believed in, sitting close enough to touch. But Fleur is no simpering little thing, wasting her time on insipid fantasies and yearning for a prince. No, Fleur has spirit, challenges her and presents a whole new mystery. 

Hermione never liked being wrong, but she might grow to appreciate this particular instance. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187964372633/proving-a-negative)


End file.
